


IT s Bad

by ixiepixie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Jokes, Drabble, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Suggestive Themes, UKUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Arthur is being hit on by an IT worker, so he hits back.





	IT s Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNarcolepticOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarcolepticOne/gifts).



> This fic is all thanks to TheNarcolepticOne because I made one bad joke and they hit me with like 3 more, and I used them to make this abomination.

Arthur Kirkland could never take his lunch break in peace, could he? Of course the office clown would follow him around. It was also just his luck that this man so happened to be woefully attractive. Life loved to throw him curveballs like that. At least this Alfred Jones was a welcome distraction from his overworking habits.

“Oh no, it looks like Alfred.exe has stopped working, Windows is looking for a solution to the problem.”

“Oh? Well how do I reboot you?”

“Gotta put your USB into my slot~”

Arthur rolled his eyes at the flirtatious humor of his coworker, but he was smiling anyways. Honestly, what a dope. Alfred was still wiggling his eyebrows too, that was just like him. Like the dork Arthur had fallen for. Here he had been thinking that the IT workers were much like their nerdy stereotypes. Well, at least the nerd part was right.

“Do you wanna be my router?” Alfred began another joke, his very blue eyes sparkling in mirth.

Arthur was hesitant, but he gave in after a moment of waiting. “Why would I want that?”

“Because I could turn you off and on to make you work for me~”

Dear lord that one was bad. That was exactly what Arthur had said too, scrunching his nose up to make a face. When Alfred's shoulders sagged, Arthur just poked his squishy belly with a smirk. “Oh don't pout... if you wanted a date, you'd just have to ask me, you know. I’ve been waiting for weeks to be properly asked out. It seems that will fall to me.”

Arthur stood from his seat and leaned in close to Alfred’s face. “Now then, I seem to be having trouble with my home computer. Perhaps you would like to come take a... more hands on approach?”

The red of Alfred's cheeks just made Arthur want to pinch them. What an attractive dork he had fallen for indeed. When Alfred was finally able to nod his head in confirmation, Arthur gathered his papers. “I'll see you on Friday then? Around 6?”

“Y-Yeah!” Alfred squeaked out, embarrassed from being so suddenly asked when he had been working up to asking Arthur himself. Eventually. Probably.

“Good. Now excuse me, I have quite a pile of work to finish.”

Arthur walked out, eager for Friday to come. In more than one way.


End file.
